


Nothing Like Us

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Music, Piano, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited, short and sweet, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>camerunmonaghan said:<br/>I have a prompt for you ok give me some Mickey playing piano. Mickey gets all embarrassed when Ian finds out he plays but IAN THINKS ITS ADORABLE and wants to watch him play :)))</p><p>mickeyian44 said:<br/>prompt: so the fuck what if mickey thought about marrying ian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vmads13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmads13/gifts).



> Thanks so much for the prompts dolls :D  
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> P.s. you should listen to both songs that are linked in this fic (:

Mickey never knew he had a knack for the piano, ever since they moved into their own apartment and moved in the old piano from the Gallagher home there. He was bored one day waiting for Ian to come home so he decided to fuck around on the piano. He started out like anyone does when they touch a piano for the first time, he pressed on a bunch of keys that made different sounds. He then swiped his finger over all of the keys. He sat down and started pressing down on keys. Soon enough he was trying to figure out which keys sounded good together. Ian came home shortly after so he got up and went over to him.  
  
A few days later he was back at it, but this time with a music sheet he printed off of the internet. It’s a year later and Mickey has gotten extremely good at playing the piano. He loves to play anything, even random cheesy songs that have great piano melodies in the background.  
  
He hasn’t told Ian though. He doesn’t know why exactly he hasn’t. He knows Ian wouldn’t make fun of him but he doesn’t want to show him he’s been learning to play in fear that maybe he would judge him or something. Mickey doesn’t want to risk it nor does he want to fuck up while playing and have Ian laugh at him.  
  
Ever since they moved in together a year ago he’s been more and more self conscious about their relationship. He knows it should be the opposite but for some reason he just always has that doubt in his head that Ian doesn’t actually want to be with him forever. Mickey does though. He’s known for the longest time that there was no one else for him than Ian Gallagher. Thoughts like these scare Mickey a little that he can so freely think about marrying Ian and being with him for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
*  
  
“Hey babe,” Ian says as he enters their apartment after work.  
  
Mickey’s sitting at the piano which isn’t unusual for Ian to find him, he just doesn’t know why he’s always sitting there when he comes home. He’s asked him but he says the same thing, that he’s fucking around with it cause he was bored, so he’s stopped asking.  
  
Mickey gets up from the piano seat and makes his way to Ian. He reaches up on his toes and pecks Ian on the lips with a soft, “Hey.”  
  
“I brought home Chinese,” Ian says lifting his hand up, showing his boyfriend the bag full of take out.  
  
“Perfect,” Mickey says as he takes it from Ian and they go to sit in the living room to eat.  
  
They chat throughout their dinner and when they’re done they cuddle on the sofa. They have become so damn domestic they can’t even handle it sometimes.  
  
Svetlana has five year old Yevgeny for the weekend so the two men have their apartment to themselves. In these quiet moments together Mickey can’t stop those marriage thoughts from being like a big neon sign in his head.  
  
  
After a couple rounds in the bedroom Ian passes out and Mickey is left wide awake and restless. He tries to sleep as well and cuddles up close to the radiating heat but it’s not doing anything to help him. Mickey removes Ian’s arm from around his waist and slinks out of bed with a pair of his - or Ian’s - boxers. He closes their bedroom door and walks into the living room. He sits at the piano and runs his fingers gently over the keys. He does this every time before he plays.  
  
Mickey starts off with any random tune before he starts to play ‘All of me’ by John Legend. He hates the song because it’s so damn annoying but the piano is so beautiful as it plays the song and Mickey can’t help but love playing this song. He also thinks of Ian when he plays it.  
  
*  
  
Ian stirs in bed and throws his arm over Mickey, except Mickey isn’t there. He opens his eyes and looks around but finds himself alone in their bed with their door closed. Ian lays there for a moment and realizes he hears music playing. He gets up and puts on some boxers before creaking the door open slightly. He looks out of the bedroom and into the living room where he sees Mickey playing the piano, and extremely well.  
  
Ian leans against the door frame and watches as his partner plays [‘All of me’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjGYNdN3AQs) on the piano. He can’t help the giant grin from forming on his lips as he watches him.  
  
The song comes to an end and Mickey looks up from the keys where he locks eyes with Ian.  
  
“Shit, did I wake you?” Mickey asks. Ian can see the blush creeping up his neck from being caught.  
  
“No, you not being in bed woke me,” Ian says as he walks over to Mickey. He sits next to him on the bench and says, “I didn’t know you could play.”  
  
“I don’t- I mean, now I do, but I didn’t ‘till we moved this fuckin’ thing here and started fucking around with it,” Mickey says with a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
“You’re really good, Mick,” Ian says looking at him.  
  
Mickey doesn’t look at him and just shrugs him off. Ian says, “No really, you are. Can you play me something?”  
  
“I don’t know…” Mickey trails off. He rubs the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, a tell tale sign that he’s embarrassed.  
  
Ian takes Mickey’s hand and he looks at him. Ian says, “Don’t be embarrassed, babe. Please?”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Mickey says taking his hand away from Ian as Ian beams at him.  
  
Mickey looks back at the keys and runs his fingers over them briefly before he starts to [play a tune.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VT-7XmvbZk)  
  
Ian’s not sure what it is at first but it’s extremely beautiful, and he can’t stop watching how Mickey’s fingers glide over the keys and the concentrated look on his face as he plays and the small smile on his lips.  
  
Half way through the song Mickey starts to hum along and half singing along, “There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me…”  
  
Ian smiles at Mickey when he looks over at him with his own shy smile.  
  
Nearing the end of the song Mickey sings that same line over again, “There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me…”  
  
After a few more keys the song ends and Mickey looks up into Ian’s eyes. Ian asks, “What song was that?”  
  
Mickey does his neck rub again and says, “Uh, it’s called ‘Nothing like us’.”  
  
Then it clicks. “Did you just play me a Justin Bieber song?”  
  
“Shut up, it’s good when he’s not singing in it,” Mickey says shoving Ian slightly.  
  
“Yeah and when you are instead,” Ian says with a big grin.  
  
Mickey smiles at Ian and can’t believe his luck. He hit the jackpot with him. They stay silent just looking into each others eyes before Mickey says, “Marry me.”  
  
Ian’s eyes go wide and he blinks a few extra times, “W-what?”  
  
“You heard me,” Mickey says simply.  
  
Ian’s lips start to turn up into a smile before he’s full out grinning. He says, “Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” Mickey asks with his own grin appearing.  
  
“Okay, I’ll marry you,” Ian says completely confident. Mickey has the biggest grin on that Ian’s ever seen before those lips are pressed against his hard.  
  
They kiss hard and then sweet before they pull away, resting their foreheads against each other. Ian moves back slightly and presses his lips to Mickey’s forehead.  
  
Mickey whispers, “I love you so much, Ian.”  
  
Ian smiles against his forehead and whispers back, “I love you too, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> You can send me prompts at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p


End file.
